Hansen Family
In this episode, military couple Sandra and Keith Hansen from Pulaski, AR have their hands full controlling their three children. 15 year-old Alison and 10 year-old Matt are well-behaved, but 6 year-old Kelly causes mayhem in the household. Biting, scratching, hitting, yelling, crying and even destroying Mom's make-up. She also constantly tells Sandra that she hates her, which breaks the 41 year-old's heart. Can Jo bring Kelly into line with the Naughty Couch and Toy Confiscation Box? Or has she finally met her match? Naughty Couch Technique Jo: Later on, Sandra was preparing lunch for the family. But Kelly, didn't like what was on the menu. Kelly: What is that? Sandra: A turkey sandwich. Kelly: "I HATE TURKEY! IT TASTES LIKE (bleep)!" pushes the plate aside Jo: "The way she just spoke to you was totally unacceptable. Go over to her and give her a warning for that behavior." Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! This is your warning. If you do not eat that sandwich or continue to talk to Mommy like that, you will be sent to the Naughty Couch. Is that clear?" throws the sandwich at Sandra Jo: When Kelly decided to throw the sandwich at Sandra, she was put straight onto the Naughty Couch. Sandra: "You are on this couch because you are not behaving nice. You will sit on the couch for 6 minutes!" [Sandra confiscates Kelly's Monster High Draculaura doll] and Jo walk off Kelly: "JO-JO IS A MONKEY!!!" flips Jo off [Sandra confiscates Kelly's Monster High Skull Shores Lagoona Blue doll] Sandra: "Stop it, Kelly!" Jo: "Just ignore that." gets up off the couch Jo: "Put her straight back onto that couch and don't say anything to her at all." Jo: Little did we know, Kelly had a few tricks up her sleeve. locks herself in the bathroom as Sandra goes to get her Sandra: "Kelly Ann! Unlock this bathroom door right now!!!" Kelly: "NO!!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!" Sandra: "I'm your mother. You have to follow the rules." Jo: Sandra was just negotiating with Kelly. So, I decided to step in and deal with the situation. Jo: "Kelly. If you do not unlock the door by the time I count to three, I will be confiscating your Bratz dolls and I will be putting you into your bedroom where you will stay for the rest of the day. Trust me Kelly. I'm not joking. 1, 2, 2 and a half, 2 and three-quarters..." Sandra: "Jo counted down to 3, but when we unlocked the door, Kelly wasn't there." Jo: "Kelly!" Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen!" Jo: "Kelly had snuck out of the bathroom through the window and she took off." Toy Confiscation Box Technique Jo: "Later that morning, Kelly decided to write on Mom's mirror with her lipstick." is in the bathroom with her mother's red lipstick, writing profanity on the mirror Kelly: "Die, you mother(bleep)ing (bleep), die!" walks past the bathroom and sees Kelly doing this Matt: "Mom! Kelly's writing on your mirror with your lipstick!" Sandra: Kelly Ann Hansen! I'm taking away your Bratz dolls and putting them in the Toy Confiscation Box. then kicks Matt's leg Kelly: Snitch! Category:Fanon Season 6 episodes Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Military Couple Episodes Category:Toy Confiscation Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Arkansas